


Adventures in Babysitting

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On this road I'm on today</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/) and [](http://alethialia.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alethialia.livejournal.com/)**alethialia** for beta and general all-around awesome. For all the girls who wanted Nate's lips stained with Kool-Aid and put to blowjobbing purposes. Which...I think is pretty much all of us.
> 
> Originally posted 6-23-09

“Dog. You have to do this for me. I’m surrounded by women. _Four_ of them, homes. FOUR. There is more estrogen in my house than any one man can handle. Fuck, Dog, Gloria Steinem would be bitching about the number of women around here.”

“You know just because Monty Python told you every sperm was sacred, doesn’t mean you have to fucking believe them.”

“Brad. Man. I’m _begging_ you.”

Brad shifts the phone from one ear to the other. “I’m liking the sound of that. Can you sound more like a bitch when you do it?”

“If I don’t get out of this house and have some opportunity to employ some testosterone and not get overridden by four people who are all smaller, lighter and know how to handle fewer weapons than me, I’m going to go bat-fucking-crazy.”

“You want me to watch your kid so you can go to see some fucking pussy chick flick with your wife in the hopes of getting laid again. I sure as fuck hope you’ve done a little research on birth control.”

“The white man has oppressed my people for years…”

“And now we’re paying the cost in health and welfare for MediCal for all the wetbacks swimming the fucking river.”

“Hey, the government pays my health and welfare, homes.”

“Still the white man.”

“He’s black now.”

“Yeah, and a pussy liberal intellectual. What fucking time?”

“Five.”

“ _Five_?”

“We’re going to be passed out by nine if we don’t fall asleep in the middle of the movie. Can you spend the night?”

“With the two of you? I told you, Poke, I don’t swing that way.”

“Bullshit.”

“How do you get away with talk like that? I so much as think a bad word and your wife looks ready to stab me in the gut.”

“I’m in the garage. Hiding.”

“You’re living with four women and you’re the biggest pussy of them all.”

“Damn straight.” Poke laughs a little, still sounding desperate. “If you spend the night, we can get a hotel and sleep. Unlimited internet access…”

“No problem for me, Poke.”

“Beer.”

“ _Real_ beer? Not that fucking Mexican horse piss?”

Poke groans softly. “Yes. I’m _desperate_.”

“I have duty Saturday at two.” Brad sighs. “So you’d better get your ass home on time.”

“You’re a fucking lifesaver.”

Brad hears a chorus of Spanish in the background, sharp and castigating from Poke’s wife, echoed by two small, soft voices clamoring for _Papa_. He raises his voice slightly to be heard over the din, not bothering to hide his laugh. “I expect pizza too. Everything on it. As large as it comes.”

**

Poke’s wife, Angela, answers the door. She’s got the baby in her arm and Daisy, the three year old, clinging to her skirt. She looks more tired than Brad’s ever seen her, and possibly more tired than any of them looked after 40 days in theater. “Brad.” She sighs with relief and he reaches out, picking up Daisy and hefting her up onto his hip. “Antonio said you were giving him a hard time.”

“You know me better than that, Angela.” He smiles and leans in and kisses her on the cheek. She smiles faintly and turns, heading toward the dining room and kitchen which, unlike Brad’s own place, is the heart of their house. Daisy’s snuggled against him, already clad in footie-pajamas with some cartoon-cum-commercial character on them.

“I do, which is why I believe Antonio, but why I don’t blame you. Dinner is macaroni and cheese and chicken nuggets. Daisy will try to convince you that she’s eaten them, but really they’re in her cheeks. Carla will stick the noodles up her nose if you let her. Eva needs to be fed every three hours or when she cries. She’s colicky.”

“Cheeks. Nostrils. Bottle. Got it. Go away.”

“I have milk stored in the refrigerator…”

“Please don’t continue that conversation with me.” Brad sets Daisy down in her booster seat and takes the baby from Angela. “Go away.”

“Right. We’ll be home by ten.”

Brad looks up to see Poke waving behind her head, so he doesn’t give the game away, though he pauses long enough to make Poke think he might. “Ten it is. Have fun.”

“We’re going to see a movie with Reese Witherspoon and Jennifer Lopez.” Poke rolls his eyes. “They’re f-” He stops at Angela’s glare. “…going to have to pay _me_ to watch it.”

“ _I_ want to see it,” Angela begins, her voice dangerous. “And since you put me through nine months of torture _alone_ with two little ones while you were off doing _consulting_ work, you are going to take me to this movie and you are going to enjoy it if I have to grind my high heel down on your instep during every single lame joke. Do I make myself clear, Antonio Espera?”

“So, I’m pretty excited to see it.” Poke nods and wraps his arm around Angela’s waist. “We’re going to go.”

“The beer’s in the fridge?”

Poke shakes his head sharply out of Angela’s sight just before she rounds on him. “You bribed him with _beer_? What did I tell you about people drinking when they’re watching the kids?”

“Baby. He does this for free except for the beer, it takes way more than a six-pack or two to get Brad drunk and the last babysitter left us with a four-hundred dollar phone bill, a wet spot on the couch and a week’s worth of stopping Carla from saying slut.” Poke kisses her temple. “Brad’s gonna take good care of our babies. You know he will.”

“I know where Antonio keeps his knife, Bradley.”

Brad nods once, sketching a salute with the hand that’s not cradling the baby. “Yes ma’am.”

**

Both of the older girls are asleep two hours later, exhausted from chasing Brad around the house, tackling and crawling all over him. They curl up against him, drifting off during an episode of _Future Weapons_. He carries them both upstairs, tucking them in under pink blankets and mountains of stuffed animals. He watches them for a moment, his own breathing falling in with the soft rhythm of theirs. He smiles to himself and rearranges their blankets before heading downstairs again. He checks on Eva where she’s sleeping in the bassinet, her lips slightly parted and her fist curled tight on itself, nestled up against her cheek.

“Just you and me, kiddo.” He picks her up and she squirms until he has her head cradled in the palm of his hand, her body draped over his forearm. He holds her against his body and goes back to the couch, just about to settle on it when the doorbell rings. He growls under his breath and detours, unlocking and opening the door with a snarl. “This had better be good.”

“Hey, Po…” Nate stops, his eyes widening at the sight of Brad, opening further as his gaze drops to Eva, tucked firmly against him. “You’re not Poke.”

“No shit.” Brad smirks at Nate. “I’m astounded by your observational skills, sir. Fucking amazing.”

“Watch your language or Angela will gut you like a fish.”

“She’s not home. Poke took her out to try to impregnate her again.”

“She’d cut his dick off. If he was stupid enough to take her anywhere with a bed, I bet she’s already asleep, no matter _what_ Poke is doing.” Nate leans against the doorframe, his eyes constantly straying down to Eva. “You sure she’s comfortable like that?”

“Well, given that she’s asleep and not screaming her head off, I’m going to go out on a limb and say yes.” Brad arches an eyebrow and lets his gaze run slowly down Nate’s body before he looks back up and meets Nate’s eyes. “No offense, sir, but what are you doing here?”

“Poke asked me to come by and look over some stuff for the job he’s working on.” Nate smirks. “I’m guessing he forgot.”

“He didn’t forget. You’re his revenge.” Brad turns around and heads toward the kitchen as Eva starts to squirm, the first mewls of hunger moist against his hand.

Nate follows him, shutting and locking the door behind himself. He stops in the kitchen doorway as Brad pulls a bottle out of the refrigerator. “You want me to hold her while you do that?” Brad ignores him, setting the bottle down. He grabs a small pan out of the cupboard beside the stove then fills it halfway with water. “Revenge for what?”

“Making him beg.” Brad sets the bottle in the water and turns the burner on. He turns to look at Nate, rocking Eva slowly on his arm.

“That doesn’t seem safe.”

“Making him beg? Incredibly safe. He’s a big pussy when he’s stateside.”

“No, not…not him or that. That.” Nate points at Eva and then shoves his hands in his pockets. He flushes hotly as Brad gives him a _look_ , somewhere between incredulous and amused. “I mean, I know she’s not crying, but…you’re supposed to, you know, hold her.”

“I am holding her.”

“Not…well, yeah, but I don’t think you’re supposed to hold her like that. More like…” He demonstrates, bringing his hands up across his chest and curved over his shoulder. “Like that.” He makes a cradle of his arms next and rocks it back and forth. “Or this.”

“I am doing that.”

“No. She’s not supposed to be upside down. I’m pretty sure of that.”

Brad raises his eyebrow and grabs the bottle. “How many kids do you have, sir?”

“None. But I have nieces and nephews. And I used to baby-sit.” There’s a long silence and Nate rolls his eyes. “Oh, shut up.”

Sitting at the table, Brad carefully turns Eva over and cradles her then tests the heat of the milk on his wrist. It’s a practiced move and Nate watches, seemingly transfixed by the sight. “Did the moms or dads drive you home?”

“What?” Nate shakes his head and tugs out a chair, sitting on it and watching as Brad gets Eva to take the nipple, teasing it against her lips.

“Babysitting. Did the dads or the moms drive you home?”

“I rode my bike.”

“The chauffer didn’t take you?”

Nate flips him off and slumps back in his chair a little, legs spreading as he sprawls there, watching. “How often do you baby-sit?”

“I could see the moms offering to drive you home, tired of their boring husbands and hoping to score a little off the hot high school stud.”

“I wasn’t any kind of stud, high school or otherwise.” Nate leans in and touches Eva’s hand, scooting his chair in carefully as she wraps her hand around it. “Besides, if anyone drove it was the husbands.”

“I _see_.” Brad layers the word with meaning and Nate kicks his foot.

“It’s a wonder Angela lets you _near_ her children.”

“I notice neither of them called you up begging you to baby-sit.” Brad turns his gaze back to Eva and changes the angle of the bottle. Nate’s thumb rubs lightly at the back of her fist and his eyes are focused on Brad. She’s sucking hungrily between them when Brad raises his eyes to Nate’s. “You’re aware Poke’s not home, right?”

“Yeah.” Nate doesn’t look away, though he swallows visibly. Brad’s gaze drops to Nate’s mouth for a moment and then he lifts it back to Nate’s face. “You want me to leave?”

“I didn’t say that, sir.” Eva sighs softly, her lips parting and releasing the nipple. Brad eases the bottle away and sets it on the table, catching an escaping drop of milk on his thumb. “You want to grab me the burp cloth over there?”

Nate nods, easing his finger out of Eva’s hand and getting out of his seat. He grabs the cloth and brings it back, draping it over Brad’s shoulder as he eases Eva up against the cloth. His hand seems huge against her back, rubbing slowly. Nate watches the circular movements, starting a little when Brad begins to pat her on the back. “Seriously though. You do this a lot?”

“Not a lot.” Eva burps loudly and Brad smirks. “Definitely Poke’s kid.” He stands up and grabs the bottle, putting the remaining milk back in the refrigerator. “I’m going to go put her down.”

“Yeah.” Nate nods, biting his lower lip. He watches Brad until he’s gone then sinks back in his chair, groaning under his breath. “Fuck.”

“What was that, sir?”

“You want something to drink?”

“Why don’t you reheat the pizza?” Brad comes back in a few moments later, watching as Nate slides the pizza onto a pan and adjusts the oven temperature. He goes over to the refrigerator and snags two beers, opening them and coming up behind Nate, dangling it over his shoulder. “Beer?”

“Angela lets you have beer?”

“Apparently me with beer is safer than any teenage girl.”

“In a second.” Nate moves away, sliding the pan into the oven and setting the timer on the microwave. “So, babysitting. That seems…very unlike the image of Brad Colbert you perpetuate.”

“Using big words, sir. You’re going to confuse a mere grunt like me.” Brad hands Nate his beer and then hoists himself up onto the counter, his fingers curled around the edge of the tile. “They needed a night out.”

“And what about all those beautiful girls out on the town hoping to find a Marine all their own?”

“I’m sure the rest of the boys will cover my share of nubile ass.” Brad sips from his bottle, watching Nate over the top of it. “You? Poke’s not here. You don’t have to stick around. I’m sure there’s plenty of beautiful girls hoping to find a young, unattached former Marine officer to sink their nails, heels, teeth or all of the above into.”

“Maybe I’m not interested in beautiful girls.”

“There’s probably a few ugly ones.”

“I’m not interested in…” Nate flushes as he realizes what he’s about to say. “You’re an ass.”

“Yeah. Some would say it’s one of my most endearing qualities.” He takes another drink from his beer and raises an eyebrow. “Well?”

“I’m not looking to get laid tonight. I was going to come over here, review the stuff with Poke and then head back to the hotel. I have paperwork to do.” He gives Brad a look and shakes his head. “And don’t say a word, because if I know you, you had every intention of sitting at home making some new supercomputer to house the world’s store of pornography.”

“I already made that. Eighth grade.”

The timer buzzes and Nate grabs the pizza from the oven as Brad hops down, gathering a couple of plates and setting the table. Nate sets the pizza on the table and then glances across at Brad. “This is disgustingly domestic.”

“I didn’t break out the good china or anything, Fick. Don’t get all pussy on me.” Brad dishes a slice of pizza onto his plate. “I didn’t know you were in town.”

“I’m not officially, or won’t be as of tomorrow morning. I’ve got a meeting and then a flight. I had a lecture last night at Berkeley.”

“Yeah, Berkeley’s not quite ‘in town’.” Brad takes a bite and chews thoughtfully as he watches Nate. “You were just going to drop in on Poke and then bail, huh? Not stop by the base or anything?”

“It seemed a little rude to say I was going to be here when I didn’t have time to stay and do anything.” Nate picks the olives off his pizza, making a small black tower. “Besides, you don’t answer my calls.”

“You don’t call me, Nate. You leave long, complicated messages that say all sorts of conflicting things because you’re tired or you’ve been drinking or you’re lonely. None of which, I have to admit, are particularly flattering. I’ve gotten to the point where I just erase all the ones that start out with ‘I know I shouldn’t be bothering you’.”

“I start _all_ of them that way, Brad. It’s sort of an apology for the fact that I ramble on to your machine for a half hour.”

“Yeah, well, I found out after the first fifteen or so you weren’t going to talk about anything other than stuff we can’t change, and so I just stop listening.”

Nate picks up one of his olives and flicks it at Brad who manages to snap his head just right and catch it in his mouth. “Liar.”

Brad smiles and shrugs and takes another drink. “Believe what you’ve gotta.”

Shaking his head, Nate smiles and turns back to his pizza. “How have you been?”

“Not bad. You know me. Work, computers, video games and whores.” He takes another bite of his pizza and grins, a hint of the grease and sauce making his lips shine. “Keeps me busy.”

“I buy the first two, possibly the third as well.”

“Yeah, well, whores are harder and harder to find these days.” Brad finishes his slice of pizza and wipes his mouth with his napkin. “It’s good to know I fall under the heading of ‘everybody else’ though. I mean, I _thought_ we were friends.”

“We are friends.”

“Friends who apparently don’t drop a phone call or email about being in town.” Brad stretches out and his legs slide along Nate’s. Nate doesn’t look away. “That’s not exactly friendly, sir.”

“Yeah, well, I’d rather actually have time to sit down and have a beer with you rather than ask you to be some sort of de facto taxi service.” Nate shrugs. “It’s one night, Brad.”

“It’s the first one night in a long time, Nate.” Brad straightens up and leans in, erasing the distance between him. “And it seems to me, to paraphrase a bunch of pussies, we get more done in one night than most people get done in a lifetime.” He stays close, his eyes on Nate’s, his breath fanning over Nate’s lips. “Are you seeing someone?”

“What?” Nate licks his lips and swallows hard, darting his gaze down to Brad’s mouth then back up to his eyes. “Why would you…”

“You’re in town for more than a couple of hours and you don’t call me. Don’t drop by. Don’t email. To me, that sounds like maybe you’ve met someone. Maybe there’s a nice little lady back in D.C. waiting for you to come home and show her how much you’ve missed her.” Brad’s voice drops, low and rough. “Is that the case, Nate?”

Nate licks his lips again, biting and sucking the lower one into his mouth. When he releases it it’s red and swollen and wet. “No.”

Brad’s voice changes again, dangerous now. “Another man?”

“No.” Nate’s breath is hot and tight in his chest, his lips parted on shallow gasps. “Brad…”

Eva’s cry is loud and jarring in the silence and Brad’s out of his chair before Nate can even react. Nate slumps back as Brad disappears into the living room, forcing himself to take a deep breath before he gets to his feet and goes to the refrigerator and combs through the shelves looking for something else to drink. The beer is right there and tempting, but his head’s already swimming from everything _besides_ the alcohol.

He fishes out a pitcher of Kool-Aid and pours himself a glass, drinking it down and wincing at the taste. If anything, he’s used to the powered mix itself without the added sugar so that the prepared juice weighs on his tongue like cement. Even so, he pours himself another glass and forces it down, clearing his head with the sickly sweet taste even as it makes his throat feel thick.

Brad comes back in when Nate’s lifting the third glass to his mouth, shirt half off as he heads to the washing machine in the laundry room just off the other side of the kitchen. “I thought only boys peed upward.”

“You changed a diaper?” Nate nearly chokes. “And you didn’t let me _know_? I would have paid to see that.”

Brad stuffs his shirt in the washer and gives Nate a dirty glare over his shoulder before stripping off his jeans and shoving them in as well. “I’ve heard of projectile vomiting. I _expect_ that sort of thing, even when they’re not demon spawn spraying pea soup. Projectile urine is something only _Ray_ does, damn it.”

“Ray and little children. Sounds about right.” Nate’s eyes ghost down Brad’s frame as he pours soap into the washing machine. Brad jabs it on then turns around, his whole body tanned, skin seeming even darker against the black of his briefs. Nate swallows hard as Brad narrows his gaze and crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back against the washing machine.

“Poke knew you didn’t tell me.”

Nate clears his throat and licks his lips, watching Brad’s gaze go to his mouth. “Last time I was just in town for a few hours, you weren’t particularly happy with me.”

“Poke did this on purpose.” Brad watches him, shifting slightly and leaning back, spreading his legs. “You said next time you were in town you’d stay at least a day. Not nice to break promises, Nate.”

“I’d stay longer if I could. You know that.”

Brad smiles slowly, hungrily. “You’ve been drinking Kool-Aid, haven’t you?”

“Yeah. Fruit punch.”

“Come here, Nate.” Brad unfolds his arms from across his chest and rests his hands on his hips. “You’re only here for a couple of hours, and we’ve already wasted some of them.”

“We’re in Poke’s house.”

“We are. Where all three girls are asleep and Poke and Angela are gone for the entire night.”

“Yeah, but all three girls are here.”

Brad laughs, low and hot. “How the fuck do you think all three girls _got_ here?” He catches the waistband of his briefs and pushes them down, easing them over his cock and then down his hips. “C’mere, Nate.”

Nate sways forward slightly then stops himself, licking his lips and smiling as Brad’s body reacts. “What did you have in mind?”

Brad wraps his hand around his dick and gives it a few slow strokes from base to tip. “You’re a smart man, Nate. I bet you can figure it out.”

“You think I flew all the way across the country to get on my knees for you, Colbert?” The corner of Nate’s mouth twitches upward on the hint of a smile.

“No, because you had no intention of telling me.” Brad strokes himself again, his cock thick and hard in his hand. “Which means I think you _owe_ it to me to get on your knees and beg my forgiveness.”

Nate walks the few steps between them, watching Brad watch his mouth. “Are you the forgiving kind?”

Brad leans in, his breath warm on Nate’s lips. “Only one way to find out.”

Nate smiles and sinks to his knees, his hands skimming Brad’s hips as he goes down. Brad’s cock twitches as Nate breathes against him, his fingers moving over to trace Brad’s length. Nate pauses, his mouth danger close and looks up at Brad with wide eyes and red-stained lips. “What if I make _you_ beg?”

“We’ll call it a draw.”

Nate licks his lips again, his tongue just as red as it barely misses the tip of Brad’s cock. “Fair enough.” He doesn’t give Brad time to respond before he parts his lips, taking Brad deep in a series of warm, tight swallows. Brad’s fingers sink into the well between the door and the machine and grip the top edge of the washer. Nate’s mouth is vivid red against Brad’s dick, swollen and wet as he slides his mouth along the hard flesh. His fingers are pressed against Brad’s hips, holding him still, thumbs rubbing the sensitive skin of Brad’s balls.

“Fuck.” Brad’s head falls back slightly, though not enough to obstruct his view of Nate. Nate makes a satisfied sound around Brad and reverberations echo up Brad’s spine and his hips jerk in response. “Fuck, Nate.”

Nate pulls back, his mouth like something out of a porn film, licking the hint of pre-come from his lips. “Been practicing.” He smiles wickedly at Brad’s low growl, reveling in the flare of jealousy. “Using that thing you bought last time you were in D.C.”

Brad groans and wraps one hand around the back of Nate’s head, fingers fisting in his hair. He jerks Nate in as his hips thrust out and Nate takes him back in his mouth, smooth and hot. Brad’s eyes close, lashes fluttering against his cheeks as Nate’s hands start stroking up and down his thighs, sparking sensations that shudder through Brad.

Nate slides his hands up again, curving them around Brad’s ass. Muscles clenching, Brad groans and he reacts, hips snapping forward as Nate’s mouth relaxes its grip. “Yes,” Brad groans again as Nate’s fingers trace his ass, skirting the cleft and teasing him. Brad’s hips move of their own volition, fucking Nate’s mouth with hard, steady strokes. Nate keeps taking him deep, and Brad’s body is like a puppet on strings, jerking with every touch of Nate’s fingers.

“Nate. Fuck. Fuck. Yes.” Brad’s voice growls to a breathless stop as Nate’s fingers graze over his opening. His body ratchets with every breath, and he forces his eyes open and looks down at Nate. He relaxes his fist in Nate’s hair, knowing Nate’s scalp is going to be an angry red. “Yes,” he breathes out, holding Nate’s gaze. “Please.”

Nate groans around Brad again and pulls back, stumbling to his feet with Brad’s help, his tongue slick and salty from Brad’s cock as he pushes it past Brad’s lips and kisses him hard and hungry. He pulls back just enough to let Brad tug Nate’s shirt over his head, both of them gasping roughly. “What do you think the odds are that Tony has condoms?”

Brad raises an eyebrow. “What do you think the odds are that I _don’t_.”

“You never go out. Hell, you act like you’re in a relationship,” Nate reminds him with another kiss, his breath catching as Brad’s fingers work at undoing his jeans. “Which means you’re not supposed to randomly carry condoms.”

“I am in a relationship.” Brad undoes Nate’s zipper. “With _you_ , remember? And you’re a horny bastard with a mouth made for fucking,” Brad laughs, getting his hand in Nate’s jeans and wrapping it around his cock. “Plus I was a Boy Scout. I’m always prepared.”

“You were a Boy Scout for a week until they kicked you out.”

Brad swipes his thumb over the head of Nate’s cock. “Still counts. Now, are you gonna fuck me or insult me?”

“Can’t I do both?” Brad laughs and pushes Nate away, stepping out of his shorts and sandals. Nate watches hungrily, kicking off his jeans and boxer-briefs before moving back toward Brad. Brad snags the condom from his wallet. “Don’t suppose you’ve got a bottle of KY in there too?”

“Like you said, sir. I was only in for a week. Maybe you could do your part in this, huh?”

“My part is where I slide inside you and fuck you into the floor.”

“Not doing that without some sort of lube. Surely Iraq taught you something.”

“Tony’s going to kill us for this.”

“Poke invited you over here.” Brad opens the condom and moves over, kneeling in front of Nate and resting the latex against the head of his cock. “If he didn’t know this was going to happen, he’s a fucking idiot.” Brad leans in and nuzzles the head of Nate’s cock through the condom, sliding it onto him with one hand. Nate shudders, his head falling back and he wraps his hand around the back of one of the kitchen chairs. “But if it makes you feel better, you can tell him we spent the night playing _Candyland_.”

“I would kick your ass at _Candyland_.” Nate’s voice fades on the last word as Brad’s hand starts stroking him. “B-Brad.”

“Kick my ass after you fuck it, Nate.” His voice is low and rough and hungry and Nate shivers and licks his lips in response.

“M-my bag. I think I have something in my…” Nate steps back and grabs his briefcase from where he’d set it by the door, fumbling with the latches until it springs open. He digs through it, glancing back over his shoulder to see Brad, leaning on his elbows against the table, braced there with his legs spread and his cock flushed and wet. “I…here.” He wraps his hand around a small pot of lip balm. “It’s organic.”

“You’re such a fucking pussy, Nate.” Brad laughs, all the potential sting buried under layers of want.

“Keep calling me a pussy when I’m fucking you, Colbert.” Nate gets to his feet and moves back to Brad, running a hand down his back. “When you’re coming all over the underside of Poke’s kitchen table and begging me for mercy.”

“Quit _talking_ , sir and start doing, or I’m going to think you’re still a fucking officer.”

Nate’s fingers are hot beneath the cool pressure, the sound of the balm loud and pornographic in the silence. “Fuck, Brad.” Nate moans softly against Brad’s shoulder blade, his body stretched along Brad’s back. “So tight.”

“That’s because you’re always in D.C. instead of here fucking me.” Brad’s head bows forward, resting on the table as Nate fucks him slowly with his fingers. “No one to blame but yourself.”

“I wasn’t complaining.” Nate works another finger in and Brad has to bite his lower lip to keep from making a sound. “Tell me what you want, Brad.”

Brad huffs out a hard breath and looks back at Nate. “Fuck me.”

Nate groans and presses a hard kiss to Brad’s spine before moving back, using both hands to open him and rubbing his cock against the slick skin. He grasps his dick and slides it against Brad’s opening, teasing with shallow pressure before leaning in, swallowing his groan as he thrusts inside.

Brad makes a noise, soft and half-bitten off, his fists pounding against the table. He gasps loudly as Nate begins moving, an edge of pain in his pleasure as he pushes back against Nate. Nate grips Brad’s hips, using them as leverage as he increases the depth of his stroke.

It doesn’t take long before Brad’s tight heat has Nate gasping just as loudly, his hand sliding down to wrap around Brad’s cock. Nate’s breath steams across Brad’s back in unison with their movements, their bodies shaking as Brad tightens around Nate further, his orgasm spilling across Nate’s hand as Nate pushes against the pressure and goes deeper, coming silently, his mouth on Brad’s skin.

They separate after a few moments of lying there together, no sound but their breathing. Finally Nate eases away slowly and Brad exhales deeply before straightening up and stretching, his arms over his head and distending his tattoo. Nate grabs a few paper towels off the rack before tossing the remaining ones to Brad, disposing of the condom and cleaning himself up as Brad does the same to the kitchen floor. Nate wets a sponge and tosses it at Brad, biting back a laugh when it hits Brad’s ass. Brad gives him a dangerous look and runs the sponge over the floor before tossing it back at Nate, hitting him just above the groin. “Marksman, sir. I missed because I meant to.”

Nate rinses the sponge and then follows Brad over to the piles of their clothes, getting dressed quietly. “My flight leaves at six.”

“So we have a few hours.” Brad snags two more beers out of the refrigerator and nods toward the living room. “Come on.”

Nate follows Brad, settling on the couch beside him. Brad mutes the TV then reaches over to set the bassinet swaying. Eva makes a soft sound as Brad settles his arm around Nate’s shoulders, drawing him close. “So. Next time you’re in town, you’re calling me. No matter what.”

“Next time I’m in town for just a few hours, you’re not bitching about how long I stay. No matter what.”

Brad leans in, resting his forehead against Nate’s. “You really weren’t going to call me?”

“I was going to call you.”

“No. You weren’t.”

“I was.” Nate glances over at Eva. “You’re really here all night?”

“Yup.”

“You’re planning on telling everyone you spent the night with three girls, aren’t you?”

“Yup.”

“And you won’t be lying when you say you got laid.”

“I would never be so uncouth.” Brad closes his eyes, breathing Nate in. “I can’t believe you think I kiss and tell.”

“I wasn’t talking about kissing.” Nate laughs softly, turning his face up to Brad. “I really was going to call.”

“I know.” Brad nuzzles Nate’s mouth and kisses him softly. “So, you want to play _Candyland_?”

“ _Candyland_?”

Brad shrugs one shoulder. “I’ve modified it a little.”

“Lord Licorice is staging a coup, isn’t he?” Brad smiles and Nate shakes his head. “You’re not supposed to make some hybrid of this and _Risk_. You know this is a kids’ game, right?”

“Was a kids’ game,” Brad informs him, tugging the board over. “It’s not anymore.”


End file.
